AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is an attack helicopter in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but was cut from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is seen in concept art image for Call of Duty: Ghosts map Free Fall. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several scripts and textures can be found in game files. AH-64_Apache_cut_texture_desert_COD4.PNG|Cut desert texture. AH-64_Apache_cut_wing_texture_desert_COD4.PNG|Cut desert wing texture. AH-64_Apache_cut_texture_woodland_COD4.PNG|Cut woodland texture. AH-64_Apache_cut_wing_texture_woodland_COD4.PNG|Cut woodland wing texture. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AH-64 Apache appears in the campaign several times but mainly just taking off or flying past, only once firing at the enemy. Apaches are also seen on the ground in "S.S.D.D." Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Team Player" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Whiskey Hotel" (Destroyed by EMP) In Multiplayer The Apache is one of the 11 kill-streak reward options, as the TF 141 , Rangers or SEALs Chopper Gunner, as opposed to an Mi-28 Havoc for the Militia, OpFor and Spetsnaz. In either case, an AI pilot flies the helicopter and the player controls the 30mm chain-gun through a gray-scale thermal imaging camera, like the one on the AC-130 and the Predator Missile. Gallery AH-64 Apache Highrise MW2.png|An Apache in multiplayer. AH-64 Apache front view Team Player MW2.png|Front view. AH-64 Apache side view Team Player MW2.png|Side view. AH-64s Team Player MW2.jpg|Two AH-64s in "Team Player". Notice the OpFor snipers. AH-64 Apaches S.S.D.D. MW2.png|Two Apaches flying over the Fire Base Phoenix. AH-64 Apache Of Their Own Accord MW2.png|in "Of Their Own Accord". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Apache is the main ground support helicopter for United States ground combat forces fighting in Europe. It can be notably seen in "Goalpost". It also provides support in "Iron Lady" and "Scorched Earth". In Multiplayer, the Apaches are the helicopters in the Strafe Run killstreak of every faction, even if the "enemy" factions should be using Mi-28s. Gallery AH-64 Apache Goalpost MW3.png|An Apache in Modern Warfare 3. AH-64 Apache blowing up Goalpost MW3.png|Apache being destroyed by Javelin missile. Strafe Run.png AH-64 Apaches clearing rooftop Scorched Earth MW3.png|Apaches clearing a rooftop for Granite team's landing. AH-64 Apaches Strafe Run MW3.jpg|A group of Apaches flying overhead during a Strafe Run. AH-64 Apache Scorched Earth MW3.png|Apache in "Scorched Earth". Known Apaches *Helix Eight One *Helix Eight Two Call of Duty: Ghosts AH-64 (or a helicopter that resembles it) can be seen in a concept art image for the map "Free Fall". Free Fall concept art 2 CODG.jpg|Apache, flying low under crashed building. Trivia * piloting the aircraft.]]The Apache's nose has a shark-mouth decal painted on it. *The AH-64's 30mm chaingun revolves like a minigun. This is likely because the chaingun uses the same animation as the guns on the Harrier, Pave Low, and other gunships in the game. *All announcers have voice-acted lines announcing to the player an Apache is waiting for deployment, even the OpFor, Militia, and Spetsnaz. *In the mission Goalpost if the player doesn't destroy the two Havocs while on the gunner on the M1 Abrams, two Apaches come along and destroy them using their rockets. Other Apaches are seen shooting down several Russian helicopters throughout the mission. *Apaches are piloted by two copies of Pelayo from Call of Duty 4, same goes for the Havoc. *A formation of AH-64s can be seen escorting a Pave Low in "S.S.D.D.". *The Apaches used in the Strafe Run killstreak are missing their landing gear. *In Modern Warfare 3, two variants of the Apache exist: The Modern Warfare 2 variant is used in campaign, while the cut Call of Duty 4 variant (evident by its lack of shark teeth, lower quality textured model and a FCR dome over the main rotor) is used as the Strafe Run killstreak. ru:AH-64 "Апач" Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Cut Vehicles Category: Call of Duty: Ghosts Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters